Many electronic and computer systems devices have electrical components that require convective cooling. The components are typically mounted inside cabinets and one or more internal fans provide the measure of convective cooling needed to maintain the operating temperature of the components within prescribed ranges. However, to repair or replace the cooling fans, the cabinets have had to be opened to access the cooling fans and the electronic and computer systems have had to be turned off, thereby preventing the user from utilizing the sometimes critical, systems.
It is thus desirable to provide a non-disruptive fan and cabinet assembly so that the system being cooled stays "on", even while service is being performed on the cooling fans, without having to open the cabinet to effectuate the repair.